


thank you for taking a chance on me (i know it isn't easy, but i hope to be worth it)

by chocolatemoon



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Honeymoon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imagine the sappiest thing ever and you'll get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatemoon/pseuds/chocolatemoon
Summary: i'm far from good, it's truestill i find you therenext to me(Honeymoon fic)





	thank you for taking a chance on me (i know it isn't easy, but i hope to be worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and summary) taken from "Next To Me" by Imagine Dragons. Yes, it's unnecessarily long.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr.

His hands have barely touched her skin before she flinches away from him with a small shriek.

“They’re cold!”

“I know they are, but this won’t take long, I promise.”

She turns around to meet his gaze. Her face has gotten a bit of color, although it’s nothing compared to her shoulders and upper back that have taken on a bright shade of red.

This morning Luna sprung out of bed before Matteo had even fully woken up. She got dressed and everything, talking non-stop about the wonderful day they were going to have and all the things they would do. The only thing he could do was listen and hum in agreement at appropriate times because that’s as much communication he can provide when his brain is still half-asleep.

And the day _was_ wonderful. They explored parts of the city they hadn’t seen yet, wandering aimlessly around, taking pictures at every opportunity. The weather was perfect, and they probably ate more gelato than what’s considered healthy. (He even got kissed once after she had made sure they were alone, which was just adorable.)

Later on when they got back to the hotel, Luna discovered that a dress with an open back and the scorching sun isn’t exactly a winning combination. Matteo wanted to say, “I told you so” (he’d advised her earlier to use sunscreen), but after seeing the frown on her face, he decided against it.

Which is why they’re currently sitting on the bed, and he’s waiting to take care of her sunburn.

“Now, are you going to let me help you or not?”

She crinkles her nose. Without a word, she turns her back to him again.

“So … what have we learned today?” he asks as he starts applying the lotion to her skin.

Her reply is immediate: “That my husband is a know-it-all? No, that was already common knowledge.”

He shakes his head, trying not to grin (and failing). _Husband._ It’s such a new title – only three days old – yet it slips so easily out of her. “Take another guess,” he tells her.

“You should put sunscreen on even if you think you don’t need it?”

“Bingo. It’s kind of funny that you haven’t learned that at twenty-five.”

“I forgot, okay?”

“ _After_ I reminded you.” She mutters something under her breath. Matteo smiles to himself. “It’s alright. I’m not the one who got sunburned.”

“One more word about it and you won’t be allowed to sleep in the bed tonight.”

“I think you’re going to let me anyway.”

“Did I say, ‘tonight’? I meant, ‘the rest of our honeymoon’.” It’s an empty threat – she doesn’t want to sleep alone, nor is she going to, and they both know it.

“There. All done.”

“Thank you, Matteo.” She pulls the straps on her bra back up. The gratitude is genuine; Luna never thanks anyone without meaning it.

“Glad to hear you’ve still got manners,” he says anyway, because he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t. When she doesn’t comment on it, he leans in and grazes the top of her ear with his teeth.

She gasps. “ _Matteo._ ”

But she doesn’t face him, so he leaves a kiss behind her ear, then another one below it. Luna tilts her head to the side, which he takes as permission to carry on, and she giggles and squirms when he reaches a ticklish spot. She turns around, and he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her with him as he leans back so that he’s got his back against the headboard and her in his lap.

“Seeking my attention?” She cups his face in her hands. “At least you could kiss me properly.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Ah, so there’s absolutely no fun in doing this?” She brushes her lips against his, barely letting them touch before she pulls back.

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” he replies, his voice as playful as hers. “I think we need to test it out a bit more thoroughly.”

Her gaze flickers down to his mouth. “You think so?”

He doesn’t have to answer her, content with waiting, and he can’t help but smile when she gently presses her lips to his.

The main difference between kissing her now and kissing her all those years ago when everything was still new is that his heart doesn’t speed up like it used to do. Having her so close to him, touching him, was enough back then to make him feel overwhelmed. But now his heart keeps a steady rhythm; the beat of a love song that doesn’t require any lyrics. There’s a comfort, a sense of home in the contact, and the implication of _forever_ wrapped around his left ring finger.

Even so, her intoxicating scent, the taste of her lips and the warm skin underneath his fingertips still do quite a good job of muting his thoughts. For a moment that’s all his world has narrowed down to; him and her and their long, slow kiss and the sounds of the city pouring in through the open balcony door.

He’ll never admit it, but he’s always felt a bit insecure about their relationship. Been scared of the range of emotions it’s made him experience. Feared that one day she’d give up on him. To finally get rid of the doubts is a relief so immense he could never begin to describe it. He doesn’t feel the need to either – it’s part of the past now.

They break apart. Kiss some more; quick pecks that are more for the sake of kissing than anything else.

One of Luna’s hands slides down to his chest. “Why don’t you wear T-shirts more often? You look so handsome in them. I think more than when you wear suits, to be honest.”

“I look handsome in everything.” She’s trailing kisses down his neck, and it’s taking him a couple of seconds to focus on the conversation. “You’re not kissing me solely because of that, right?” he teases, making her laugh.

“Yeah, totally only doing–Wait, do you hear that? Someone’s playing music outside.”

The _no_ dissolves on his tongue. Luna’s already on her feet. She picks up one of his short-sleeved shirts on the way and puts it on, buttoning it as she exits the room. Matteo follows her through the door leading out on to the small balcony. The sun is setting, nearly disappearing behind the tallest rooftops, leaving the world glowing and golden in the last remaining light of the day. The air is thick with the smell of flowers in bloom and food being served at the closest restaurants.

He’s a bit surprised that Luna could hear anything since there’s plenty of noise emerging from the street and the neighboring buildings. They can’t see where the music is coming from, but it has to be somewhere nearby. They stand at the railing, listening to the deep male voice singing. By the sound of it, it’s not a live performance but rather some classic from several decades ago.

Their hands are next to each other on the railing, and Luna moves hers the last few centimeters between them and places it on top of his.

“What’s it about?” she asks him. She must have given up on trying to translate on her own.

“Love. What else?”

“Please be a little more specific than that.”

He listens to the lyrics of the next verse before answering. “It’s just a simple serenade. ‘You’re my better half, the woman of my dreams, what would I do without you’, and so on.”

He looks at Luna, who’s smiling softly as she’s swaying along to the music. The breeze is playing with her hair, and the colors of the floral print on the shirt are bringing out the green in her eyes. Her expression is one of serenity; the one she always has when she’s simply living in the moment, enjoying it for what it is.

And then their eyes meet, and Matteo doesn’t even feel ashamed of getting caught staring.

“What?” she wonders, a small laugh following the short word.

“Nothing.” He decides to go with the truth. “Just admiring my beautiful wife, that’s all.”

She seems to be searching his eyes for something. Whatever she finds, it must be the cause of her knowing smile. “You like saying that, don’t you?”

“It’s got a nice ring to it, I suppose.” He tries to act casual, but the affection in his voice is audible even to his own ears. “You look great in my shirt, by the way.”

He takes hold of her hand, his fingers intertwining with hers, and she’s beaming and how is it that every time he thinks that he can’t possibly love her more she goes and proves him wrong?

She lifts her chin and he kisses her. They’re both smiling too much to do it properly, though, so he pulls away and gives her cheek a quick kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She squeezes his hand. “C’mon, _husband_. Just because I’ve burned my shoulders doesn’t mean we’re going to spend the evening in our room.”

“What a shame.”

Another small laugh. “Shush. Be nice and maybe I’ll make all of your wishes come true.”

Except that she already has – by loving him.

There’s nothing more he could wish for.


End file.
